


The Alphas'

by LarausLorraine



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarausLorraine/pseuds/LarausLorraine
Summary: Dr. Ian Malcolm’s daughter Y/N is recruited to be the T-Rex main Handler. Later on she visits the Raptor Paddock as a request of Claire to give Owen Grady some guidance on handling the Raptors.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been over a year and a half since Dr. Y/N Malcolm had begun her career as the Handler of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. She had been 24 at the time and basically vibrated with excitement when she had gotten the letter of acceptance from the theme Park.

Her father on the other hand not so much, Ian very much in his golden years had heavily given his thoughts on the subject.

“You are going to be in awe, then the running and the screaming with a little hint of death!”

“Jurassic World has state of the art security dad, more now than it had compared to the original theme park!”

Y/N had always been a headstrong girl with a stubborn streak as her mother, the argument had ended with screaming and Y/N left in a rage.

It had been ironically on her birthday, M/D/Y a ‘great’ day to scream your lungs out at your father and the next day get on a plane to your new job.

Y/N pulled away from her thoughts as she walked into the building observation lab looking over the Rex Paddock.

“Hows our old girl doing ladies?” She asked walking up to a monitor revealing their sleeping Dino.

“So far resting, the first morning feed is scheduled in 20 minutes.” Y/N’s personal assistant Angelique had appeared out of the blue, a clipboard holding Rexy’s schedule in hand.

“Anything new?”Y/N asked as her E/C colored orbs picked up the shifting movements of the Queen waking up.

“She’s due for a check up around Noon, you wont be able to run it since Claire has requested you to help the Raptor trainer.” the woman said, slowly easing into the new assignment.

“Didn’t he start a month ago?”Y/N asked.

“Yes I believe so, Vic Hoskins deems he’s not training them fast enough and complained to Claire herself.”Angelique spoke.

“You can’t just create a wild animal and expect it to roll over and play dead in two weeks.” Y/N groaned out, that really was what the training felt like, a month was two weeks of progress.

“Thats men for you.”Angelique sighed.

“When am I to head out?” Y/N spoke.

“Now.” Came a masculine voice from the door, Y/N and Angelique turned to stare at the man they had just been talking about.

Vic Hoskins.

“Vic Hoskins I believe.”Angelique spoke.

“In the flesh, I’m guessing you are Y/N Malcolm the infamous T-Rex handler.”Vic said as he sauntered over to the two women. “I came to offer such a lovely lady as yourself a ride to the Paddock.”

“Angelique, I want you to stay here and make sure our Queen is on her schedule. Thank you for the offer Mr. Hoskins but I prefer my bike.” She gave the man an all teeth smile as she walked past him

Y/N walked out of the building ignoring the fact Vic was on her tail, she wore cargo shorts that stopped above knee, brown military boots, a white tank top and a pair of sunglasses on her nose.

“Look, it’s really bumpy out there I don’t want you to injure yourself. Let’s not waste time and go to my-”

“The only time that you are wasting is Mine, I have a team to lead, that team keeps a seven ton Rex happy and healthy.” Y/N snapped out, by that time she has gotten to her bike, started it, and tore off down the road.

It took Y/N twenty minutes to reach the paddock, parking and sliding off her bike the Handler walked towards the keep.

One man stopped and stared at her, one began to fast walk to the paddock most likely to talk to the Handler.

Y/N ignored the truck approaching behind her and walked towards the gate.

Two men appeared at the entrance, one fair skin and the other dark.

“You brought a guest Hoskins?” The fair man spoke, Y/N regarded his physic.

He was tall, muscle framed by a snug fit shirt.

Brown hair, green eyes and a cold look on his face, his entire posture screamed Alpha.

“Owen, meet Dr. Y/N Malcolm the Handler of the T-Rex, Dr. Owen Grady.” Vic spoke as he gave him a smug grin.

“So you’ve brought someone who has no experience with anything by the T-Rex…” Y/N assumed the man was the Handler for the Raptors.

“I gained two Phds’ in psychology, ethology as well as a doctorate in paleontology.Our Queen may be getting her golden years but she is fickle and picky.In under five months I had to study her and deem which schedule had to fit her needs.”Y/N snapped out, she had already had enough sexist judgement during her college years.

The dark skin man gave a small snort of amusement

“Excuse the rudeness, I’m Barry.“he spoke Owen gave Y/N a glare.

“A pleasure, let’s not waste anymore time than this has to be. I would like to observe Mr. Grady here during his training of the raptors.”she responded, the glare had darkened and she gave him her own glare.

This lasted for five minutes until Owen gave a sigh.

With one last glance at Vic and Barry Y/N followed Owen.

“Let’s just get this over with.”Owen finally said, turning he walked towards the steps.

"I dont want any funny business, one wrong move and my girls will eat you with out hesitation. I run this place and I expect you to follow my orders to keep you alive."he spoke with out looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N watched as Owen moved to watch the raptures begin their exercise, his eyes were trained in the paddock.  
Y/N crossed her arms over her chest, her feet spaced apart to keep a good balancing stance. The raptures were beautiful, all four graceful and sleek predators’.  
They followed Owen’s commands with a little bit of difficulty, Y/N suspected they were wanting to challenge Owen to see if he was strong enough to lead the Pack.  
The one that really took her eye was Echo, the brown rapture seemed more distant compared to her siblings.  
Blue was the beta, you could tell by how she handled keeping the others in line, by how Owen spoke to her Y/N dubbed that Blue was the first to hatch.  
The raptors followed their drills well enough, though they did keep looking off towards you, Y/N would guess because she was new to them.  
Once they were fed Owen was walking towards you a look of curiosity and weariness on his face.  
“So Dr. Phil how did I do?”he asked.  
“Well Mr. Grady you definitely show your dominance towards them but I can tell you seem to favor Blue more, was she hatched first?”you asked.  
Owen raised an eyebrow at the response.  
“Yeah she was.”he shifted his weight a bit.  
“I also have noticed Echo seems to be more distant, from how they work I guess she tried to challenge Blue and lost?”you asked your E/C orbs staring into Owen’s own. A look of impressiveness shown in his eyes.  
“Your right, to be honest I thought you were all bark and no bite but I guess I was wrong.”he said, his demeanor relaxed a bit.  
“So ‘ow did you like it?”came the voice of Barry who walked over.  
“It was nice, I’m impressed by how you guys have a routine, the exercise and amount of food given is keeping them in shape. I dare say you guys even rival my schedule of the Queen herself.”You say a hint of humor in your voice.  
Barry and Owen cracked smiles.  
“Pig loose!”came a shout, with a step Owen and Barry went into action.  
An intern ran past with a rod and reached down, Y/N sprang up as soon as he leaned down.  
“You idiot don’t!”you shouted, running forward.  
The pig was snatched up in seconds taking the leash with it, you grabbed at his legs as he went over and grounded your feet on the catwalk.  
Sadly with the force of the yank and the weight of the male you both went over and fell down into the pen.  
With a gasp of pain you stood as the pack moved toward you and the intern.  
Their standing was curiosity, keeping your ground you pulled the boy behind you.  
“Stand firm,”you whispered to him, your eyes never leaving Blue’s. “Calm your breathing, don’t show weakness right now their observing.”  
Blue took a step forward and you dug your feet into the ground, a chirp came from her mouth.  
“No.”you said in a firm loud voice, the Raptor paused and tilted her head. “I face a Tyrannosaurus Rex everyday, your intimidation does nothing!”  
The sound of the gate opening was heard and the next moment Owen was in front of you.  
“Back off Blue!”he said in a firm voice, a gasp was heard from the intern and you pulled him around and took his spot effectively sandwiching him between Owen and you.  
You were met with a face full of Echo, she tilted her head and blinked as you stood firm.  
With a deep breath you took a stomp forward making her back away, she gave a low growl and you matched her.  
She huffed and took a step back, you began to head towards the gate as Owen moved as well.  
With a dead sprint you dragged the intern with you and slid underneath the gate.  
“Close the gate!”he shouted.  
“Owen!”Barry said in warning.   
“Just do it.”he said, as it began to close he broke from his pose and ran, sliding under it as it closed he jumped as the raptors crashed into the closed gate.  
Owen looked up at you.  
“What? You should see the Queen when she hasn’t had her nap.”


End file.
